Killian Jones and the Curse of the Crystal Heart
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: In the style of the series, "Indiana Jones". Killian is the cousin of Henry "Indiana" Jones, and shares the Jones' taste of adventures, history and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Killian Jones and the Curse of the Crystal Heart.

In the style of the series, "Indiana Jones". Killian is the cousin of Henry "Indiana" Jones, and shares the Jones' taste of adventures, history and romance.

* * *

><p>Henry "Indiana " Jones Jr. and his wife are getting ready for the weekend. His son, Henry III also known as "Mutt' is coming back from college. After many agreements between father and son, Indiana always won.<p>

"Indy?" Marian calls.

"Yes dear?" Indiana calls back from his office.

"Your cousin called, he is coming in a couple hours...He has found something, and would like to have your help." Marian said from the kitchen.

"Does he know that I am retired?" Indiana said.

"From teaching..not from being you." Marian said. "He is coming all the way from Ireland. Come on."

"yes, dear." Indiana said. Just as the doorbell rang, "I got it." He gets up and goes to the front door, and opens it. And is greeted by a hug from his cousin. He looks over him, and said. "Bit too much with the leathers?"

"Come on Mate. It is good for motorcycling, plus it is good for the lasses." his cousin said.

"yeah sure, come on in. What can I do for you Hook?" Indiana said.

"Must you used that nickname? My name is Killain." Killain said.

"Well, you are at the one who wanted me to call you that, because you like to rock climbing." Indiana said.

"Fine...**_HENRY_**." Killain said with a chuckle.

"Killain! It is wonderful to see you again." Marian said.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Marian. Why did you marry this guy anyways?" Killain asked.

"Well, we do have a son together. Speaking of with..He should becoming home from college. Fall break." Marian said. "Would you like to have a cup of coffee?"

"It would be wonderful." Killain said, as Marian smiles at him, and turns to the kitchen. "I have found the Crystal Heart, at least how to get it. I need some help getting it."

"Why don't you asked your mother or father?" Killain asked. "after-all, our Dads are brothers."

"Doesn't mean anything." Killain said, just when he was going to tell the story, the door opens and Henry "Mutt" III came in. "Dad, is that Cousin Killain's bike?"

"Aye it is." Killain said. "Good to see you lad."

"You too..how is everything?" Mutt asked.

"Good, how is college?" Killain asked.

"Better since Dad's retirement. Do you know how hard it was for me to be the Prof's kid?" Mutt said. "Where Mother?"

"She is in the kitchen..."Indiana said, "good to see you too."

"Anyways, I have found a scroll that tells the legend of the Crystal Heart..." the doorbell rings again..

"Who would that be?" Indiana asked.

"That would be my assistant..she gets bored very easily." Killain said.

"You left her in the car?" Indiana asked

"I thought it would be a quick conversation..."Killain said, as Indiana gets up and answers the door. "Can I help you?" he asked the woman standing in front of him.

"I was wondering what is the hold-up." she said.

"Come in and asked your boss that." Indiana said.

"My name is Emma Swan and he is not my boss..we are partners." Emma said, as she walks into the door, with her blonde hair flowing behind her. "You told him that I was your assistant?" she asked Killain.

"Well, love, you are kind of are...ouch." he said, as Emma slaps him on the chest. "What?"

"You just make crazy sometimes." Emma said, as she sits on a chair.

"Huh..that sounds familiar." Marian said from the door.

"What does?" Indiana asked.

"You Jones' are so much alike..it is very frightening." Marian turns to Emma, "Would you like to have some tea with me, dear?"

"Yes, thank you.." Emma gets up and watches Killain talk to his cousin, and follows Marian to the kitchen.

"So how long have you been in love with him?" Marian asked.

"What?" Emma said

"dear, I know the sights.. During the first time with my husband, I hit him the chest alot too. It was the only time I could have touched him. Has he lift you up lately?" she asked.

"Once or twice...First time, he put me over his shoulder..I thought he just wanted to get a feel, and the other time..he carried me..I twisted my ankle.. I could have swored I heard his breath quickened and his heart went faster as I touched his chest with my hand. That is when I knew I loved him," Emma said, as she holds out her hand for her teacup, and takes a sip of the tea.

"I wonder what are they are talking about." Emma said, as she places the teacup down.

"Work.." Marian said with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, in the office, Indiana is siting on his desk and Killain is besides it on the spare chair, "So, when are you going to asked Ms. Swan out on a date?"

"Pardon?" Killain asked

"It is so clearly that you like her, maybe even love her. You need to asked her, before someone else does." Indiana said.

"Maybe...I am not sure she likes me back." Killain said.

"Honostly...What about this crystal heart? I haven't heard about it." Indiana said.

"Because, it was lost for centuries, and I just found the scroll that talks about the legend about it." Killain opens his backpack, and pulls out the scoll and begins to read, 'There is talk about a rock that is shaped like a heart. A lot of people has tried to find it, most of them falled, and a few of them died in their quest to find it. To find it, one must be true in their heart, and must not let haterd fester in their heart, for if you do. You should trully be cursed to roam the earth heartless and unloved.' See? I have a problem..I haved haterd in my heart. I need help."

"What about me? I have a lifetime of enemies..Nazies, KGB and many girlfriends." Indiana said.

"But you were a teacher." Killain said.

"Part-time." Indiana said, as a clap of thunder is heard from outside.

"Was it supposed to rain today?" Killain asked.

"I am not sure..How many hearts are there?" Indiana asked.

"I have found at least two...one blue and one green. We are thinking that they are forces of nature or something like that." Killain replied.

"We?" Indiana simple remarked with a smile on his face.

"Yes. Ms. Swan thinks that. Can you help me or not," Killain asked.

"Listen, dear cousin. I have just got out of the whole teaching and traveling world..But I can help you with the research." Indiana said,

"Good, here is the address that I am staying, with Swan's and mine room phone numbers." Killain gets up and walks into kitchen, and stops to watch the ladies talk. "Swan?" Emma looks up and he sees a glimmer of love in her eyes which she quickly blinks away. "You ready to go?"

"Yes..thank you for the tea, Mrs. Jones." Emma turns to Marian.

"I had a wonderful time, dear" Marian said, and follows them into the living room, and they are running to the car. She turns to her husband, "Do you think they will realized their feelings for each other?"

"I don't know, Honey." Indiana kisses her, "it would take a miracle." they chuckle.

In the car on the ride over the hotel. Killain is looking at Emma every so often, as he is driving. After the tenth time, Emma who is getting a bit angry and concern about him, asked "What?"

"Nothing, love. I just haven't see you with your hair like that..I actully liked it that way." Killain said.

Emma opens her mirror, and gasps at her reflection. "I look so..."

"Beautiful, lass." Killain finished for her.

"Not the word I was trying for..you really think I am pretty?" Emma asked.

"Aye. Many times I thought so.." He pulls over, and he turns towards her. He gently brushes her hair off of her face, and touches her check and goes down her face towards her neck. "My cousin had a strange theory about us." he said.

"About what?" Emma said, as her breath quickens.

"That we are in love." Killain chuckles, and his smile vanishes as he looks into Emma's eyes and sees the sparkle back, "it is crazy right?"

"Very crazy.." Emma leans over and kisses him underneath his chin. "insane.." She leans back, and looks into his eyes. "Beyond insane.." She started to say, suddenly, Killain reaches out and pulls her towards himself and kisses her, afterwards, she said "loony."

"Maybe we should sleep and talk about that hell-of-kiss tomorrow," Killain said.

"Sure..." Emma said, as he puts into drive.."in our separate rooms?" she asked..Killain turns around and looks at her. He sees her lips swollen from his kiss, and her hair in wavy mess. "or not." she added.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, and Killain told Emma to go first. He was going to park the car, and she nods and gets out of the car, and walks to the front entry of the hotel. He groans to himself. "That woman is going to be the death of me." he said as he gets up very slowly and walks to the door.


	2. Chapter 2 (M)

A/N: This Chapter is rated M. You are warned! :)

The next morning, Killain is waking up to the sun streaming from the window. He looks around and noticed that he is not in his hotel room. He glance over on the other side of the bed, and noticed that the pillow is crushed as if someone slept in it. He reaches over and grasp it with his hands, and took a deep sniff and said, "Swan." with a smile on his face.

He picks up the phone from the bedside table and calls his cousin. "Indy, I have a small problem."

"What is it?" Indiana asked.

"I slept with Emma." Killain said, and a second later he heard his cousin laughing, "What?"

"That is your problem? I would love to have your problem. She is a very beautiful young woman...not as beautiful as you darling,,,," Indiana said, as he caught Marian looking at him, and gave him a quick slap on the chest. "Hey, that hurt!"

"What is going on?" Killain asked.

"Marion got a bit mad at me by saying another woman is pretty. How did it happen?" Indiana asked.

"We were talking about our plans, and then I told her about your theory about us, and then she just kissed me, and it was some kiss. As soon as I park the car, and went into the hotel. She grab me and pulled me to her room. She is very strong and well the rest is I cannot repeat it.." Killain said, as he leans back on his pillow, and when he did the sheets moved down and pooled against his lower body.

"Shame...I have to go, cousin. I will talk to you later" Indiana said.

"Bye." Killain said

Suddenly he heard the shower turn off, and Emma walks into the room. She has one of the towels wrap around her body, and is drying her "Who was on the phone, Jones?" she asked.

"My cousin. I was trying to get him to help us."

"I take it didn't work? What will we do now?" Emma said as she goes to her luggage and gather come panties and her bra. She quickly put them on without have the towel drop.

"That was some trick, Swan." Killain said, as he looks at her with amusing glance. "How did you learn that?"

"School, after the gym. I was a bit self-concision about my body during my school years. I learn different tricks." Emma said as she sits on the bed.

"Well. You look amazing.."Killain said. "A goddess even." he leans forward and gives her a kiss on the shoulder.

"What are we going to do now?" Emma asked.

"Well. We have a meeting with another professor in a couple hours. So..." Killain said, as his hands start to roam on her body. "Round two?"

"Try round three, Jones." Emma said, "I could take another bath later." as she kisses him, and her fingers circle up and down his body, and just when she palms the budge that is underneath the sheet. He hisses, and grabs her and pins her down and kisses her.

His fingers went to her bra, and the straps went down, and Killain removed the bra, and her breast burst free. He open-kissed one of her nipples while one of his hands are twisting the other one. Her body arches to let him have more access to her skin. Killain's other hand is roaming down to her panties, and he is amazed that she is already wet. "Wet, already love?"

"Yes. Always. Just do it already, Jones." Emma said as she moves his hand to remove her panties, and she flips him over. "I am going to ride you until you scream my name." She said as she kisses him.

She grab his cock and place it next to her opening, and she slowly let him enter her. Suddenly with a evil smile on her face, she stops and let him come out of her, and then very slowly let him enter her. She does it a couple of more times, and each time he is getting more and more aroused because of it. "Emma, love..you are killing me."

"Good. Because what I have plans for you would make you blush." Emma said as she kisses him, and begins to rock while Killain is still inside her. She is feeling that he is very close, and increased the movement.

"SWAN! EMMA!" Killain shouts as he cums, and Emma cums a few second later.

"Now, Jones. I want you to lick and suck me clean." Emma said as she gets off him, and place her opening next to his mouth. "Do it." Emma said again.

Killain places his hands on her thighs to give him some leverage, and begins to lick her opening, and actually becomes arousal to tasted himself with her release. She moans, and begins to palm her breasts and the other hand begins to touch herself. She is fighting Killain with his tongue and her fingers. "Jones..." Emma started to moan, she is getting more and more aroused and she has another orgasm, and she release all over Killain's mouth and he suck it up.

"Well, that was a wonderful way to start the day, Jones." Emma said as she collapsed, and Killain wraps his arms around her.

"Indeed, Love. I would love to spend the whole day in bed with you but we need to get going." he said.

"Race you to the shower?" Emma said as she bounce out of bed and runs towards the bathroom. Killain looks at her naked form running away from him, and laughs. Follows her, and they shared a shower together.


	3. Chapter 3 (M)

Later that day, Emma is in one of the library's study rooms. She has piles of books around her, trying to figure out how to solved the problem with the cursed crystal heart, She has a pencil in her mouth, and one behind her ear. She grabs one of the books, and began to read about the red crystal.

"_'To find the heart, one must go to a place where water roars, and travel into the mist. Find a tunnel and travel into the belly of the earth_.' What the?" She said "That makes no sense."

Killain enters the room, and says, "What does, Love?"

"This.." She holds out the book and he reads the legend about the red heart.

"Do you have any ideas?" Killain asked.

"I am not sure, but I am thinking it is talking about Victoria Falls in Africa. We need to go to it when it is the flood season. One of my college mates went to it, and told me that it roars when it is the flood season. It seems kind of impossible." Emma said.

"I did hear that the ruby heart is also called the Heart of Africa. Have you heard of it?" Killain asked.

"I just thought it was a myth or something like that." Emma said, as she removes her hair from her ponytail. Her hair comes crashing down her shoulders, and she brushes her hair with her fingers. "What?"

"I am sorry I let Indy thought we weren't partners." Killain said.

"Um..yet right." Emma said. "I need to go to the restroom, and get something to drink. Do you need anything?" She starts to get up, and Killain's hand lightly hold her arm.

"Love, I _always_ need something. What are you wearing?" Killain asked.

"Have you ever seen a wrap dress before?" Emma asked. "Basically it like a robe."

"You look wonderful in it, Swan." Killain said, he pulls her on to his lap and kisses her. His fingers began to loosen the strap around her waist.

"Jones...Stop! Just as much I would like to continue we are in a public place. Besides there are other ways if you want to do whatever you are thinking...Leave it to me." Emma gets up and grabs her purse. She leaves him in the room and says to herself. "Unbelievable, make love to the man once, and that is all he is thinking of." She goes into the bathroom and in the stall. When she is done, she removes her panties and bra.

She goes into the room where she stops at the doorway, and watches Killain reading the books.

"So, you are ready to continue whatever you started?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean, Love?" Killain asked.

"Unzip your pants, and pull out your cock." Emma told him. She went to him and began to rub his member, and kisses him at the same time. Just when he is getting hard, she stops and turns around, facing the table. Suddenly Killain smells her fragrance, and places both of his hands on her legs and moves upwards, and was surprised to feel her bare ass. She goes down and place her opening on his cock, and begins to sit on him.

"Why this way love?" Killain asked as he moans.

"If someone walks by and looks in the window on the door. They would see us just sitting. Besides, I moved some of the books to my height." She begins to ride him and moans as she falls back on his shoulder, as she did Killain looks down as sees her breast He takes one of his hands and cups her breast and is amazed that he doesn't feel her bra. His fingers begins to rub and stoke her nipples.

Emma moans and kisses underneath his chin. Suddenly both of them has their organism at the same time, and they crashes together on the chair. She gets up and turns around and kisses him. Killain grabs her, and pulls her down on his lap again.

"Again, Jones?" Emma asked

"It is your fault..You are making me this way." Killain said in between his kisses. He unwraps the dress and is rewarded with seeing Emma's breasts very heavy and nipples pointed ready for his kisses. Emma reaches for his shirt and unbuttons it, and stokes his chest, and then crashes her body against his. She gasps as he enters her, and began to move as one again. Just as soon as they moan together, they have an orgasm.

"Well, that was an experience." Emma said. As she reaches into her purse and puts on her underwear. "We need to get going right?"

"Aye." Killain said as he kisses her temple.


End file.
